


An Odd House Guest

by NoelEnough



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelEnough/pseuds/NoelEnough
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like to live with Vagabond? What about Ryan? Why not both?





	1. The Good Doctor and His Evil Friend

           After a few weeks of having Vagabond living in my home, I was finally beginning to get used to seeing the skull masked man lurking around. There were many nights where I heard him rummaging around in my kitchen, looking for a snack to pass the time. His insomnia was bad enough that I wondered if it was actually black paint under his mask, or if it was just the bags under his eyes.

            In my time working with the Fakes as an information broker, Vagabond’s visits initially unnerved me. He was the only one of my clients who insisted on being here in person to collect. Said he felt better about the quality if he watched me put it on a flash drive for him. Geoff told me to deal with it, so I did. Soon, even the infamous Vagabond started to relax when he closed the door to my home. Our conversations ranged from video games to recent news. He liked to hear my opinions on their heists.

           He knew I kept tabs on the Fakes. Geoff and I had met in a bar a few years ago and quickly became good friends after he beat the shit out of a guy who tried to drug my drink. This trust led me to be their primary source of information in the criminal workings of Los Santos. I picked up the job while I was a secretary for the LSPD.

           Using some computer know-how and taking advantage of the police department’s shitty system, I set it up to automatically forward any information that is entered into the system to me through a series of fake emails and numerous proxy servers. I worked hard to make sure that nothing could be tracked to me by changing the order of the forwards and the proxy servers on a regular basis. In return for helping them, they kept an ear out to see if there was anyone who wanted me dead. Which is why Vagabond was staying in my guest bedroom currently.

          Geoff heard from another informant that a smaller crew was going to take me out and steal my system. I thought they would just have a patrol stake out my house 24/7, and I guess I wasn’t totally wrong, but I was still very nervous about having the Vagabond in my home all the time. We may have gotten comfortable in our brief encounters, but this was a totally different monster.

          I had heard the stories while gathering information. Stories of a real-life Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Vagabond was a ruthless, psychopathic murderer. He was well known for laughing during firefights and reveling in the blood of his enemies. There was plenty of evidence for Mr. Hyde, but none for the good Doctor. If you had asked me two months ago, I would have told you that was a pipe dream. I would have said it was wishful thinking that he could have a good side with all the carnage he surrounded himself with. While he had been comfortable around me, I never felt like I should poke the bear.

          I thought about all the stories of Vagabond painting the walls with the brains of cops as he stood in my kitchen furiously mixing pancake batter for dinner. The dread Vagabond was wearing black sweatpants, a grey Motley Crew t-shirt, and his signature mask while telling me how much he loved his Gran’s pancakes.

          A sharp sting on my arm brought me back into the present. I turned my attention back to the bacon frying on the stove. I carefully pulled out all the slices and placed them on the plate next to me.

          “Bacon is done!” I declared and turned off the heat.

          He crossed the room, reached around me and grabbed a piece. I could feel his body heat warming my back, and the familiar feeling of butterflies tickled my stomach. As he stepped back, I looked at him eagerly.

          He held the slice up to his face and came to the same realization I had. A wicked grin spread across my face as I raise an eyebrow at him. He hadn’t shown me his face the whole time he had been here, and I was constantly surprised by the lengths he’d go to in order to keep it hidden. He sighed and thought over his situation.

          He reached over and covered my eyes with his hand. I whine and playfully stomp my foot.

          “If you act like a brat, I’ll never take it off for you,” he said. I wiggled my eyebrows and he chuckled. The rustle of fabric and plastic taunted me as he pulled his mask off to eat the bacon. “This is perfect!” He proclaimed and took another bite.

          A few crunches later, he pulled his other mask on and removed his hand. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end as his fingers gently brushed against my cheek as he pulled away. His crystal blue eyes sparkled from under the mask, and his smile warmed my heart. Since coming here, he had Geoff by him a cheap Halloween skeleton mask that he cut a mouth hole into. He used this mask to eat with me and keep his face hidden. I hated it, it was the dumbest thing I had ever seen. I told him he should just paint his face or something, but he always shot the idea down.

          I perched myself on the counter and stared into those eyes as he continued to tell stories of his childhood. His eyes were usually all I had to tell his moods, but luckily it was enough. It didn’t take long to figure out the signs and what they meant. Each twinkle and crinkle had its own combination of emotions. There was also the shadow. When the shadow passed over his face, that was when the Vagabond the world knew came out. His posture changed, his voice lowered, and Mr. Hyde took over. Since coming here, Vagabond only came around every once and a while.

          The person who was in front of me was not Vagabond. One night I managed to get him a little drunk and found out his backstory. Many years ago, he watched his fiancé at the time die when a crew raided the jewelry store they were at. Something in him snapped and the Vagabond was born. Vagabond was the personification of every cruel and malevolent thought that had ever crossed his mind. A coping mechanism that grew into its own entity. Vagabond was the part of him that he had previously suppressed whenever he drew any enjoyment from pain. After that, Vagabond was slightly less scary. In fact, I was oddly attracted to him.

          Maybe it was the threat of danger, maybe the idea of someone who could treat me like a goddess and rough me up if I wanted it drove me crazy. All I knew was that I was probably falling for the city’s most dangerous criminal. I just didn’t know what to call the sweeter side of him. The side that cut a hole in a shitty mask just so he could enjoy dinner with me but still wanted to hide from me.

          His hand passed in front of my face and I jumped a little. He had started to cook the pancakes and was standing next to me.

          “Are you ok?” he asked, “You were pretty seriously spaced out there.”

          “Yeah. I’m fine. I was just thinking.” I said.

          “That could be dangerous you know,” he chuckled.

          I smiled back and grabbed a piece of bacon. I watched him put a flourish on his pour as he made the last pancake.

          “What are you thinking about?” he inquired, stepping back and looking me in the eyes.

          I finished my piece of bacon and tried to close in on one thing to tell him.

          “It feels weird calling you Vagabond,” I said after a minute of thinking. For a brief moment, the shadow passed over his eyes like mentioning the name invited the monster in. All it took was a blink to wipe it away.

          “Why?” he asked and tilted his head.

          “I…It just…” I bit my lip and tried to form my thought completely. “ _You_ aren’t the same as Vagabond.” His eyebrow raised and I sighed. “Vagabond is a known criminal with a record of murder, assault, and torture.” Again, the shadow darkened his face and I could see him clench his jaw to hold it back. I waited for his eyes to brighten before I continued.

          “You cook me food, clean my house, and do laundry. The worst thing you’ve done is throw your elbow a little too hard trying to get me to drive off the track in Mario Kart.” I laughed and he nodded in agreement. “You’re two different people, and it feels weird, calling you by the same name.”

          He was quiet and deep in thought as he flipped the pancake. I sighed and hopped off the counter to start setting the table. The quiet made me uncomfortable and I feared that maybe I hit a nerve. Maybe I assumed too much, that he wasn’t ready to open up to me like that yet.

         “Ryan,” He said at last, piling the last pancake into the serving platter. He looked into my eyes. “My name is Ryan.”

          I stood, frozen, in place and thought about this. Ryan was the name of the man who had come into my home. Ryan was the one who baked cookies when he was bored. Vagabond was the man who stood over my shoulder and playfully threatened me while I gathered information for the Fakes. Vagabond was the one who murdered.

         “Now I’m definitely not going to take my mask off anytime soon,” Ryan said as he set the plates of food down on the table. I went to shove him but he caught my arm and pulled me to him.

         My heart jumped into my throat as our bodies pressed together and his blue eyes filled my vision. The playful glint in them only grew as my cheeks flushed.

         “What did I say earlier about being a brat?” he scolded as he let go of me. I couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed that he didn’t hold me longer. “Now let’s eat before the food gets cold.”

         The conversation during dinner was light as we savored our meal. I loved it when he cooked because I was never the best chef. I had a few things that I was good at but, any more than that it was hit or miss. I finished first and grabbed up all the dirty plates while Ryan finished the last few bites of his pancake. We have an unspoken agreement. He cooked and I cleaned the dishes.

         I put all that I could in the dishwasher and got to work scrubbing the pan we used. I was almost done when I heard Ryan get up from the table. After putting his plate in the dishwasher, I heard his eating mask slide off and he tossed it onto the counter next to me. I heard him chuckle.

        “What was that for?” I asked and started to turn around. Before I could complete my turn, he was behind me, arms wrapped around my waist, and his cheek pressed against mine. In my peripheral vision, I could just barely see the tip of his nose and one gleaming blue eye.

        “How does it feel?” he chuckled. His voice reverberated through my cheek and chest, causing my heart to skip a beat. “How does it feel to know my face is right here?” He whispered into my ear.

         The feeling of his lips so close to my ears, combined with his body holding me against the countertop, made my cheeks flush and I could feel a radiating heat begin to form between my legs. I stifled a whimper with a gulp. The heat of my cheeks gave me away and another low laugh came from Ryan, or maybe Vagabond, as he reached for his normal mask. I closed my eyes and sighed.

         “It makes me frustrated in so many ways,” I said, “One of those ways is how tedious it is for you to juggle all these masks just to maintain an air of mystery!” I spun around to face him. He was leaning against the counter opposite me, arms crossed, body shaking with laughter.

         “At this point, I do it just to tease you,” he managed to say between breaths.

         “That’s the other thing that frustrates me!” I shouted and planted a finger firmly in the center of his chest. His eyes light up behind the mask, but he stopped laughing.

         “I get drunk once! Once! With _you_ around, and I make some _dumb drunk_ moves!” I exclaim and poke him hard to emphasize my words. “I came onto you. _Hard!_ You were an _absolute_ gentleman and turned me down. Put me to bed even!” I continued, all my arousal from just a few moments ago totally gone and replaced with a tight pressure in my chest. My fists were clenched hard enough that it was starting to hurt my palms. Ryan stopped laughing and was just looking at me with concern.

         “Now all you do is tease me!” My voice started to crack. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. “You can’t… You can’t keep doing this to me. As much as I like it, it’s starting to wear me out.” I sighed heavily and thumped him in the chest with my fist. “Now I’m sad.”

         “I’m sorry Lily,” Ryan pulled me into a tight hug and gently rubbed my back. “For everything.”

         The last part was said so quietly that I questioned whether he actually said it. Before I could ask him to repeat it, he let me go and gently wiped away a stray tear from my cheek.

         “Go shower and relax a little,” He said and gently squeezed my shoulder. “I’ll go through your games and pick something out.” His eye’s crinkled as he smiled. “Maybe beating me virtually will vent some of your real frustrations.”

          I nodded and made my way to the master bathroom. Sometimes I hated how well he knew me. How well he treated me. How he made me feel. I hated how his touch set my nerves on fire and I couldn’t do anything about it. How I had started to dream about him and wake up aching for him.

          I was lost in thought as I reached to turn on the Bluetooth speaker so I could listen to music. That usually helped me relax. I was completely naked when I realized I had left my phone in the kitchen and out of range of the speaker.

          I pulled my panties back on with a heavy sigh and threw on a long t-shirt. I could sneak past Ryan if he was in the living room. I crossed my room and could hear him talking. He was probably checking in with Geoff. I slowly cracked my door open and froze. Ryan was standing in the kitchen facing me with his face in his hand, mask on the counter.


	2. Dr. Jekyll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cat's out of the bag. Now that Ryan has nothing left to hide, he bares it all to Lily.

        Stubble framed his well-defined jaw line and dirty blond hair fell gently across his forehead. I had to focus hard on my breathing to not give me away. Ryan let out a heavy sigh.

        “Geoff, I don’t know how much longer I can take this,” He said into the phone and rubbed his forehead. “I don’t want to do this to her. It’s starting to really upset her and it breaks my heart, but I can’t stop. She’s just so…” he bit his lip and made a general gesture as if Geoff could see him. I could feel my cheeks flush. He felt for me?

        “Then let loose man!” Geoff said. I was so focused on committing Ryan’s face to memory, I didn’t notice that Ryan had Geoff on speaker phone.

        “I don’t know if I can!” Ryan huffed. “Not after last time. I’m scared to get too close and get burned again.”

        “Yeah, I get that. But we know Lily. Kathryn just kinda showed up and turned into a bitch,” Geoff responded. I had heard a few mentions of another woman from Ryan, but never details. Ryan moved his hand from his face and stared off into space, not noticing me and contemplating something.

        “I don’t want Lily to get hurt,” Ryan said after a moment of silence. I was taken back by the worry in his tone. I always assumed he was teasing me because Vagabond drew some amount of pleasure from my squirming. Only now was it dawning on me that Ryan actually might have feelings, because he usually never went beyond teasing no matter how hard I pushed back.

        “Dude, listen,” Geoff said, voice dripping with exasperation. “What could hurt her? She clearly likes you. She’s already a criminal and knows how to defend herself. Trust me. Ask her about that one time she laid my ass out for a bet sometime. She’s already familiar with Vagabond, and from what you’ve said Vagabond is uncharacteristically kind and protective of her.”

        All the times Vagabond had starred at me like I was to most fragile thing in the world flashed in front of me. Again, I had ignored it because I thought Vagabond looked at me as prey. My mind was spinning from all this information. Ryan was silent for a while again, just lost in thought.

        “Ryan,” Geoff said finally causing Ryan to blink a few times and focus back on the conversation. “Go for it. This is so different than Kathryn. It’s not even in the same reality it’s so different.” Ryan started to chew on his lip, considering Geoff’s input.

        I couldn’t help but smile. I would have to thank Geoff sometime for being my wingman. I started to plan how I was going to use this to tease Ryan back after my shower. Finally, I could fight back and not feel like I was forcing myself onto him.

        “What if Vagabond hurts her if we get, intimate?” Ryan asked. My jaw dropped to the floor. All thoughts came to a screeching halt. “I don’t know what I’d do knowing that I hurt her, even if it wasn’t _me_ mentally.” I thought my heart was going to explode it was beating so fast.

        Geoff erupted with laughter and Ryan laughed a little too as his cheeks turned bright red. Once he composed himself, Geoff responded.

        “Something tells me she might be into that.”

        I let out an indignant huff before I could stifle it. I slapped my hand over my mouth and ducked away from the partially open door. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed he didn’t hear me.

        “Thanks Geoff,” Ryan said after a few moments of silence. I let out a sigh of relief.

        “Anytime man, and hey, have a good night,” I could practically hear Geoff wink as Ryan hung up the phone. I stayed silent, trying to think of what to do next.

        “I know you’re there Lily,” Ryan called to me. I swallowed hard and stepped through the door. I avoided his gaze, but I saw him look me over and instinctively tugged at the hem of my shirt.

        “Come here,” He ordered. I bashfully walked over to him, apologies at the ready. I stood in front of him and tried to pick what I wanted to apologize for first. Before I could say anything, he reached out and lifted my chin so I looked him in the eyes.

        For the first time, I looked him in the eyes and they weren’t framed by the black skull mask, instead I looked up at an incredibly handsome man.

        “How much of that did you hear?” He asked quietly as his eyes slowly began to scan my face. I suddenly was at a loss for words. He had never looked at me like that, and it totally threw me off. Come to think of it, no one had ever looked at me like that.

        “I… uh… I… think when Geoff told you to let loose.” I managed to stutter out. His eye closed and sighed. The tension between us had never been so strong. I had forgotten that his hand was still on my chin until he moved it to cup my cheek. The heat between my thighs returned and my heart beat hard against my chest.

        “I’m sure you have some questions,” he said and let go of my cheek to rest his hand on my hip.

        I looked away from his face and thought for a moment.

        “Who was Kathryn?” I asked finally. He winced at the mention of her name. “You don’t have to go into too much detail if you don’t want to,” I added quickly and Ryan gave a small smile.

        “Long story short, I met a girl before the Fakes really took off and fell head over heels for her.” He paused and shifted uncomfortably at the memory. “Vagabond wasn’t overly fond of her and he thought something was up with her. I ignored him because he was always suspicious of others. Turned out he was right. Turned out she was a reporter who just wanted information on the Fakes. She had me wrapped so tightly around her finger, I would have done anything for her. I shut down after that. Vagabond took over for a while. It was almost six months before I came out again. You’re the first person to make me feel this way in the years since her. The first person Vagabond likes outside of the Fakes for that matter.” He looked deeply into my eyes, searching for a reaction.

        “Well, I can promise you that I would never do that to you.” I closed the gap between us and hugged him. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and I felt his body relax as he exhaled. He gave me a tight squeeze before he let me go. I reached up and gently touched Ryan’s cheek.

        “Are you mad at me for eavesdropping?” I asked and rubbed his cheek with my thumb. He smiled and held my hand to his cheek.

        “No,” he murmured. “More embarrassed than anything.”                  

        I cracked a playful smile and Ryan gave me a worried look.

        “Embarrassed about being intimate?” I asked and almost immediately the shadow darkened his eyes and a similar smile spread across Ryan’s face. He grabbed my wrist and yanked me close enough to him that our noses touched. The shadow flickered away and I giggled.

        Ryan’s eyes fluttered shut and he closed the gap between us and kissed me. My head swam and my whole body screamed for him. His lips were just as soft as I had imagined they would be. The warmth of his breath on my lips when he pulled away made them tingle with desire and I leaned in for another deep kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my hand through his hair. A low moan came from Ryan’s throat and he playfully bit my lip which elicited a whimper. I could feel him smile before he kissed me again. One of his hands slid down my back, giving me goosebumps along the way, until his fingers found the bottom of my shirt. He slid his hand under my shirt and the feeling of his fingers on my ass caused me to inhale sharply.

        I squeaked as he grabbed a handful of one cheek and he smiled.

        “Why are you not wearing pants?” He asked and I laughed.

        “I was naked when I realized I didn’t have my phone to play music while I showered, so I just put on enough to be able to sneak past you to grab it,” I explained and he nodded with a smile. He turned around and grabbed my phone from the counter.

        “You should still go do that. I’ll give me time to set up a game.” Ryan said and handed my phone to me.

        I took it from him and turned back towards my room. As soon as I had my back fully to him I heard a short, low laugh and before I could look back a solid smack rang out as Ryan’s hand made contact with my ass. I yelped, spun around, and was greeted with the crooked smile of Vagabond. I gave him a quick wink and turned around, his low chuckle giving me chills.

        I put on one of my favorite playlist and turned on the water to let it heat up while I got undressed. I pulled my panties back off and bent down to pick them up so I could toss them into my laundry basket. I didn’t plan on wearing them after my shower. When I was back upright, I noticed a shadow in my mirror and screamed as an arm snaked around my waist. The scream was cut short by a hand that covered my mouth.

        Instinctively I reached up and dug my nails into the hand over my mouth, I had shifted my weight and was about to try to throw him off me when a familiar laugh caught my attention. The haze of anger and fear faded enough for me to see the reflection of Vagabond holding me tight to him. I let go of his hand, swung behind me to hit him, and growled angrily through his hand. Again, he laughed and leaned his head in over my shoulder.

        “I couldn’t help myself,” He growled in my ear. “Geoff said you could handle yourself. I wanted to see if it was true.” He nodded approvingly. “You were absolutely about to throw me into that mirror.”

        I continued to glare at him and try to calm my adrenaline rush.

        “I’m glad you recognized me before you did,” He purred into my ear and made the hair on my neck stand up. “Otherwise I wouldn’t get this beautiful view of you.” He nipped at my earlobe and I whimpered lightly. The high of danger faded away and I looked at myself in the mirror.

        Vagabond’s arm was wrapped tightly around my waist and his hand slid from my mouth and firmly wrapped around my throat. My heartbeat quickened and his grip tightened a little. His eyes traveled all over my body and he let out a long sigh as he nuzzled my ear. He held me even tighter as he buried his face in my hair.

        “Why?” I asked, surprised that I could get the word out. I realized that he was holding my throat tight enough for control, but not enough to cut anything off. The though made me shudder with pleasure.

        “Why what?” He cooed in my ear. He lifted his head again and stared at me through the mirror. The hand on my waist began to squeeze and rub that side, all while maintaining his hold on me. I had never seen Vagabond like this.

        “Why me?” I murmured as I watched the marks I had left on his hand with my nails start to turn purple.

        “Because you can take it,” he said matter-of-factly as he let go of my neck and looked at me with eyes hooded with lust. His eyes flicked up and locked with mine. He leaned in and bit my bare neck. I couldn’t stop the moan that caused and I could feel his body shudder in response.

        “Because you want to take it,” he whispered and gently sucked where he bit. “I’d give it to you right now if I could.” He let go of me and took a step back.

        “Why not?” I asked as I turned around to face him. I scowled at how desperate I sounded. He smiled and drew me close to him by grabbing my chin. His touch was firm enough to control but not hurt.

        “Because, Ryan wants you first,” he responded and kissed my forehead. “I’ll let him have this one. I’ve waited this long already, I can wait another few days.”

        I couldn’t help but to smile. He let out a big sigh and when I looked up the shadow was starting to fade from his face.

        “Now hurry up and shower,” He ordered with a half-smile. “I’ll be in the living room, imagining you naked,” with that he left the room.

        I pulled my shirt off and climbed into the shower. I let the hot water run over me as I poured soap on my loofa. I slowly scrubbed my body as I thought about how much had changed in just one evening. I couldn’t believe that this was really happening. I ran my fingers over where he had bit my neck and shivered with pleasure. I slid my other hand between my legs and whimpered as I rubbed myself. The release of tension felt so good as I bit my lip. I imagined Ryan’s hand were my own as I started to squeeze my breasts and rub my clit faster. I could feel the pressure building in me and I moved faster and squeezed harder. I struggled to keep my moans quiet. I could practically hear Vagabond’s low chuckle and the thought made my breath hitch. I remembered the feeling of his hand on my neck and the pressure within me finally boiled over.

        I let out a quiet, shuddering, moan as my body shook with pleasure. The hot water hitting me made my skin tingle. I giggled to myself. Ryan would have to try a little harder now if he wanted anything later. I finished up my shower, put on a pair of sweatpants and a Fall Out Boy shirt.

        When I stepped out of my room I heard the unmistakable sound of Ray laughing. I walked into the living room and Ryan was sitting on the couch, controller in hand, racing in Mario Kart. Judging by the squawking coming from the TV, Gavin was also playing.

        “Enjoy your shower?” Ryan asked as he crossed the finish line. He had the headphones sitting around his neck and the mic was bent in front of his face. He adjusted it so that it was between us as I sat down next to him.

        “Yep. Nice and relaxing,” I said and grabbed the other controller.

        “Hi Lily!” Gavin called out.

        “Hey Gav,” I said back. “And was that Ray I heard laughing?”

        “Yuuup,” Ray said. “I knocked Gavin’s ass off the track with a banana.”

        “Stupid fucking ‘Naners,” Gavin grumbled. “How have you been dearie?”

        “About the same as usual,” I said casually.

        “Today’s has been a big day for her,” Ryan said and gave me a sly look out of the corner of his eye. I rolled my eyes in return.

        “You finally fuck her?” Ray asked and Ryan choked on his Diet Coke.

        “No,” I laughed as Ryan wiped his face, “He told me his name and showed me his face.”

        “To be fair, I didn’t show you my face,” Ryan interjected. “She snuck a peek while I was talking to Geoff earlier.”

        “While he was convincing you to fuck her?” Ray asked causing Ryan to physically face palm. “That’s right Ryan. I got your back. R&R connection.”

        “So Lily, Is he as ugly as you thought?” Gavin chuckled.

        “No.” I said and looked over at the man beside me. He had fully settled back into the couch like he usually would when we played games. While I was in the shower, he had washed the black face paint off. I cuddled up to him and laid my head on his shoulder.

        “He’s uglier,” I smiled and Ryan playfully shoved me off of him.

        “Sick burn,” Ray laughed.

        We played Mario Kart well into the night. Ray easily beat all of us but the fight for second place was a constant struggle between Ryan and I. We eventually ended up totally entangled in each other trying to distract one another from the race.

        “Just show him your tits or something,” Ray offered up in the last race.

        “I honestly think me lifting up my shirt would distract me more than him looking at my boobs,” I stated. I was currently using the arm of the couch as leverage and shoving myself against Ryan, effectively pinning him to the other side.

        “It’s the last race, what do you have to lose?” Gavin asked.

        “Second place Gav,” I responded, “I could lose second place.”

        “Coming around the final corner! I’ve got it!” Ryan exclaimed as he pulled ahead of me at the last moment and crossed the line.

        I groaned and let him go, laying my head in his lap. He looked down at me and smiled while he gently pet my hair.

        “I thought this was supposed to make me feel better?” I teased and he laughed.

        “I can do that next,” he said and I could feel my cheeks turn beet red.

        “Welp, I’m out then!” Gavin said and he logged off.

        “Fuck that. I’m gonna stay on and try to listen,” Ray laughed.

        Ryan rolled his eyes and got up to turn the TV off. I stretched out on the couch and sighed as the room went quiet. I looked over and saw Ryan just looking at my body. His eyes slowly worked their way up to my face. He crossed back over to the couch and carefully climbed on top of me.

        He straddled my hips and leaned down over me. He stared deeply into my eyes. I stared back and bit my lip.

        “Did Vagabond hurt you earlier?” He asked softly and brushed some hair out of my face.

        “No,” I smiled, “Scared the shit out of me, but I wasn’t hurt.”

        “Good,” he kissed my forehead, “I know what he does. I just have no control, and he tends to not listen to my objections.”

        “Well,” I sighed, “as much as I hate to admit it, Geoff was right. I uh… I do like to be roughed up sometimes.”

        “I could tell,” he murmured. He had started to kiss down my cheek and neck. He nibbled my neck where Vagabond had bit me earlier. Again, I moaned at the feeling and I could feel his lips spread into a smile. He came back up to my face and gave me a gentle kiss.

        “I’ll admit,” he said as a blush spread across his cheeks. “I’m kind of nervous.”

        “Just relax,” I said as I ran my fingers through his hair and gently shifted my hips up into his. His breath hitched and he gave me a rough kiss.

        I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close to me. He nibbled and licked my lips and I moaned, opening my mouth for his tongue to explore. Again, I bucked my hips up into his and he moaned. He pulled away from our kiss and began to kiss and suck on my neck. I whimpered as his hands slid under my shirt, his touch leaving goosebumps in their wake. I could feel the bulge growing against my hips as I started to grind harder into him. He rested his head in the crook of my neck as he ran his hands up to my breasts. I bit my lip and tugged at his hair as he massaged my chest.

        He sat up and pulled his shirt off before helping me take off mine. He stopped to look me over and smiled.

        “God damn,” he said as he ran a hand across my torso. He leaned down and started placing kisses on my collarbone. My body ached for him and each kiss sent my mind into a tizzy.

        His lips grazed the sensitive skin on my breast and I let out an airy moan. He licked and sucked on my nipple while rubbing the other breast. My moans were starting to get more of a reaction from him. His breath would hasten and he started to moan when I did. The idea of him getting pleasure from pleasing me made my need for him even stronger.

        Suddenly he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up to shift me further up the couch. He slipped his hands under my waistband and kissed a path down my belly. Slowly he pulled my pants off and let his kisses linger. He looked down at my exposed body with a hunger I had only seen on Vagabond’s face before. He bent down and kissed my mons. I bit my lip and smiled in anticipation.

        Ryan looked up at me and smiled back before situating himself between my legs. He kissed the outer lips and I whimpered as I rolled my head back. His tongue parted the way and quickly found where he wanted to be. I moaned loudly and grabbed a fist full of his hair as he swirled his tongue around my clit. He started to figure out what made me twitch and moan the most and started to create patterns to elicit his favorite responses. He seemed to enjoy anything that caused me to squeeze his head with my thighs. I could feel the pressure within me beginning to really build up and my moans told Ryan as much.

        He gave his tongue one last flick before he kissed his way back to my face and slipped his pants off. He kissed me deeply, my own flavor still fresh on his tongue. He put a hand on the back of my head and pressed his forehead to mine. He reached down and I could feel him position himself at my entrance. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. When his eyes opened they locked with mine. I could see how nervous he was and feel how heavy his breathing was. I placed my hand on his cheek and kissed him lightly to try and dispel some of his nerves. He smiled and sighed again as he slowly pushed himself into me.

        I moaned and my toes curled with pleasure as he filled me. Once he was all the way in he stopped and his body shook. He started to slowly thrust and kiss the nape of my neck. His moans and groans only made me want more and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

        “Oh, fuck Ryan,” I moaned into his neck before I bit it. He moaned my name back to me as he started to speed up. Every thrust pushed me closer to the edge and my moans became harder to control so my voice would crack sometimes. I could hear him laugh when I did. Soon his thrusts became erratic and I could tell he was close because of how tightly he was holding me. I dug my nails into his back and his throaty groan pushed me over the edge.

        My body shook and I drug my nails across Ryan’s back. Ryan moaned loudly and his body shuddered with mine as I felt him release inside of me. He laid on top of me and we both held each other as we rode the waves of ecstasy. Once we stopped shaking he carefully pulled out and rolled us over so that I was laying on his chest. His breathing was deep but even and his heart beat slowed as he slowly pet my hair.

        “I hope it’s ok that I didn’t pull out,” He said quietly, “It caught me off guard.”

        “It’s fine,” I smiled as I ran my fingers across his chest, “I’m taken care of so there’s no need to worry.”

        We laid there in content silence for a long time, just running our hands along each other’s bodies.

        “I need to go clean myself up a bit,” I said, kissed his chest and got up.

        “I probably won’t be too far behind,” he responded with a lazy wave as I walked away.

        I headed back to my bathroom and cleaned myself. I also took the time to look over myself. I had a few light colored hickies on my shoulder. I looked at myself and smiled. This didn’t feel real. I had to be dreaming or something, but small blue marks on my shoulders were evidence of the truth. I could hear Ryan moving around so I walked back to the other room.

        I didn’t see him right away so I picked up and put my clothes back on. While I had my shirt over my head I heard the door to Ryan’s room open. When I looked up he was in his Crew outfit. Dark blue jeans, black shirt, and signature leather jacket. He looked up at me and his face paint was back in place, but Vagabond wasn’t there yet. I raised my eyebrow and walked up to him.

        “Geoff called,” He said grabbing his mask from the counter. “A crew that’s been hitting our banks is throwing a party. He wants us to drop in and remind them where they stand.”

        “Is there anyone to watch me?” I asked grabbing a water from the fridge. It wasn’t uncommon for Geoff to call Vagabond in for jobs that needed a little muscle and intimidation. Usually one of the Lads was here to keep an eye on me when Ryan wasn’t here.

        “Jeremy is across the street in his Zentorno. He’s got some other things he needs to do so he won’t come in unless we take too long,” Ryan said as he started to shake out his arms and loosen up.

        “Okay,” I said, walked over and kissed him before he pulled the mask on. “Do me a favor and come back with most of your pieces please?”

        He pulled his mask on and let out a deep breath. When his eyes opened the shadow descended and Vagabond stared back at me.

        “Do you have any favorite pieces I should protect?” he asked, the corner of his eye crinkling as he smiled.

        “Nah,” I shrugged “Just enough to cuddle with when you get back.”

        “I’ll see what I can do,” he chuckled. He paused and looked at me for a long time then put a hand on the back of my head and pulled my forehead to where his mouth was behind the mask. I could tell it was still Vagabond by his posture and the way he was holding my head.

        “Affection from Vagabond? Are you okay? Losing your touch?” I teased even though I liked it. He grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked my head back. I yelped and looked up into his dark eyes. They looked angry and it startled me.

        “Just because I’m a murderer doesn’t mean I’m not capable of caring,” He growled. Then the anger faded slightly. “I just hate leaving you, because I can’t protect you.” His hand let go of my hair and he just held my head again.

        “Do me a favor and be here when I come back,” He said after a moment.

        “I’ll see what I can do,” I smiled and he let go and left. I pondered what he said. Vagabond cared? Vagabond loved something other than bloodshed? I shook my head, I was too tired to think about it. I took my water, turned out the lights, and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I love sweet, romantic sex. Next chapter will be a little more... intense.


	3. Mr. Hyde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all fun and games, until Vagabond wants a turn. Then the fun and games take a steamy turn.

        When I woke up it was a little after four in the morning. I listened to my surroundings and couldn’t hear anyone in the house. Ryan had been gone for about three hours and he should have been back by now. I got up, pulled on some boxers and an old tank top, then walked out into the main part of the house. I was careful to be as quiet as possible and listen. I crept through the house and checked my computer room to make sure no one had tampered with it. When I didn’t find anyone or evidence that anyone had broken in, I was even more nervous. I needed to call Ryan or Geoff.

        I walked back to my room and reached for my phone but it was already opened to my photo album. My heart was in my throat as I swiped through pictures of me just now going through the house. I started to shake and fumbled with my phone trying to get to my contacts. In the process, I accidently opened my camera and the brief brightness lit up my face and the smiling face behind me.

        I let out a short scream as Vagabond grabbed me and flicked on the lights. I wiggled around in his grip and threw a punch at him. This was the second time in less than 12 hours that he’s scared the living shit out of me and, affection be damned, I was going to teach him he couldn’t fuck with me free of consequences. My fist connected with his nose and he stumbled back. I had only lost my temper a few times with him and apparently, I needed to do it more.

        While he was still disoriented, I shoved him onto the floor and climbed on top of him and swung back to throw another punch. He bucked his hips to lift me up and flipped us over. My head hit the floor hard and for a moment my vision was white. Before I could see clearly again I felt his lips connect to mine for a rough kiss. He held my arms above my head with one hand and the other was firmly holding my chin. The bitter taste of iron was on my lips as he pulled away and I saw that his nose was bleeding.

        “You gonna behave?” he breathed heavily, “Or do you wanna fight more? Because either would be fun honestly.”

        “I’ll behave if stop scaring me like that,” I scowled back. The anger was gone, I was actually quite turned on, but I wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction.

        “But where’s the fun in that?” He asked and caressed my cheek. “I like to see the anger in your eyes. I think it’s beautiful.”

        That made me blush and my heart skipped a beat. He smiled a sickly, sweet smile.

        “Sexy even,” he said quietly and slid a finger down my neck. The lust and hunger in his eyes gave me chills. He hummed and started to bite my neck, growling every time I made a sound. I moaned loudly as he nipped at my earlobe.

        “How rough can I be with you?” he whispered in my ear, and I could feel his grip on my arms adjust. His leather jacket creaked as he reached his hand behind him.

        “Um,” I thought hard. I never really thought he’d ask. I figured he would just do what he wanted. “No excessive bleeding, don’t knock me unconscious, and stop if I tell you to.”

        “I can work with that,” he said and licked my ear. I shivered but noticed that he quickly moved his other arm. Before I could question the movement, I felt a cold band on my wrists and heard a familiar clicking noise of handcuffs. Vagabond sat up and game me a sly smile.

        “Now you can’t go punching me anymore,” he said shifted. “I borrowed them from a cop tonight, and don’t worry, I remembered the key,” with that he threw the key across the room.

        “You’re lucky though, I almost forgot it,” he said while he checked to make sure they weren’t going to hurt me but still hold me. “Now, do you want to play a game?”

        I furrowed my brows and squinted at him. Now I was really confused, yet intrigued. He smiled and got up off me.

        “Go get the key,” he said and motioned in the direction he had thrown.

        I sat up slowly and looked over to the key then back to him. Vagabond took a step back and took his jacket off. His black shirt was tight on him and I could see every muscle move as he tossed the jacket onto my bed.

        While he was half turned I lunged towards the key. I landed just short of it and reached out, the key inches from my fingertips. As I was about to crawl forward, a hand grabbed my ankle and he yanked me back. I couldn’t help but laugh and I heard him laugh too. He knelt with me between his legs and pulled my head up. He bit my ear, making me moan.

        “Something told me you’d like this,” he hissed and let me go.

        I lunged for the key again, but Vagabond used my momentum to pull my boxers down to my knees. He dragged me back and pinned my legs with his. I could hear him growl as he looked down at my bare ass.

        “It’s just as beautiful as I had imagined,” he purred. “I didn’t get a good look at it when Ryan went down on you. You know what would look nice?”

        “What?” I responded and looked over my shoulder.

        “A nice hand print,” He said and reeled back to slap my left buttock. I screamed and groaned. I could feel where each of his fingers had hit and the tingle felt so good. He yanked my boxers all the way off.

        “Now it’s my turn to have a little fun,” he said and rolled me onto my back. Vagabond laid next to me, wrapped a leg around one of mine and used the leverage to keep my legs apart.

        “What? This hasn’t been fun so far?” I asked as he wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders. He sucked on my earlobe and sighed when I moaned.

        “Not as much as this is about to be,” he said and kissed my ear. His free hand slipped between my legs and he pressed a finger between my folds. I whimpered as his finger circled my clit.

        “Look at how much you want this,” he whispered as he slowly pushed a finger into me. I let out an airy moan and he nuzzled my neck. “I wanna hear you scream my name.” With that he slowly began to finger me and use his thumb to rub my clit.

        Gradually my moans got louder as he cooed in my ear and sucked on my neck. I started to buck my hips into his hand, much to his enjoyment and he started to rub my G-Spot in time with his thumb and my body was on fire with pleasure. I could feel my orgasm building inside me.

        Vagabond could tell and would bite my neck harder until I would cry out instead of moan. It felt so good to feel his teeth sink into my skin. I reached the point where I would usually climax but the pattern he was using kept me on the edge. My moans became more desperate as my body started to ache for release. He held me tighter as I writhed in his arms.

        “You know what I want,” he growled in my ear.

        “Ryan!” I screamed, my whole body beginning to hurt.

        “Not my name,” he hissed and moved faster.

        “Vagabond!” I screamed even louder.

        As soon as the last syllable left my mouth, he pulled his finger out and let go of my shoulders. I felt like I had been hit by a truck. I never got the release my body needed and it shuddered with desire. He got up, grabbed the key, then pulled me up and leaned me up against the wall. He put a finger under my chin and made me look up at him, then gave me a rough kiss. When he pulled away he looked at the key, then winked at me. He put the key into his mouth then licked his fingers, savoring the one he just had deep inside me.

        Vagabond pinned me to the wall and kissed me deeply. We each giggled and moaned as he deftly kept my tongue away from the key. I took advantage of my bound hands, and focused them on undoing his pants and rubbing him through his boxers. His moans gave me the chance to get the key and I pulled away, key held between my teeth.

        “You’ve earned your freedom,” he smiled and took the key to uncuff me. He rubbed my wrists to make sure I was okay. “Now face the wall.”

        I did as he said and heard him step out of his pants and underwear. He pulled my shirt off and covered my shoulders with kisses and hickies. While he kissed me, he pulled my hips away from the wall.

        “You ready?” he asked and I nodded eagerly. “Good.”

        I moaned loudly as he pushed himself inside with one thrust, his nails digging into my hips. Every thrust was rough and accompanied by a satisfying slap as our hips collided. It didn’t take long before I was close to release again, the need for it so strong I was digging my nails into my drywall. He grabbed my hair and pulled me back into him. Our moans filled the early morning air and my body shivered with ecstasy.

        I moaned his name again as I came and my moans were more crazed. His pace quickened before he released and the low moan he let out made me smile. As soon as we both stopped shaking he pulled out, picked me up, and carried me to bed.

        I pulled the covers up to my face, suddenly tired again as the rush of endorphins faded from me. Vagabond crawled into bed behind me and held me close. We laid there for a long time, just running our hands over the other’s bodies like we were afraid we would forget them.

        “I think I love you,” he whispered, his voice quiet as he drifted into sleep.

        “Is this Ryan or Vagabond?” I asked, honestly unsure.

        “Both,” he yawned and held me even tighter. “We both love you.”

        “Well,” I said as a tear fell down my cheek. “I think I love you too.”

        My chest was tight, but everything felt right. I felt like I belonged in his arms. Like two puzzle pieces that were meant to fit together. We were just a couple of fucked up people, who were perfect for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this. I really liked writing it and it gave me the chance the vent some stuff. I have more GTA stuff in the works, but it's a different Ryan/Vagabond.


End file.
